


Moonvasion Voicemail

by ness345



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ness345/pseuds/ness345
Summary: My take on why Goldie shows up at the end of Moonvasion and what happens afterwards
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Moonvasion Voicemail

"I donnae think we can win this Goldie. Lunaris is bestin me at every turn. I… we… really need you lass. Please."

Looking at Scrooge's family hugging and celebrating like it was any other mission, it's hard for Goldie to remember that faint, desperate sounding voicemail that had caused her to drop everything and fly half way around the world. He's Scrooge McDuck! Of course no one was going to best him, she was the only person who ever could and even she wasn't certain whether it was from her skills or whether the old codger let her. Looking at the family now she feels foolish for even being here, of course she wasn't needed, she never was.

She was just about to turn her back and leave as suddenly as she'd arrived when Scrooge looked up from hugging Webby and saw her. It was the first time he'd ever looked pleased to see her, or at least the first time he didn't try to hide it.

Scrooge gave Webby a last pat on the head and then slowly wandered over to Goldie, eyes holding a slight challenge that promised mockery if she turned and fled now. Goldie was no coward, she stood her ground, held his gaze, and promised herself by the end of this Scrooge would be the one feeling foolish.

"What kind of a voicemail do you call that" smirked Goldie, eager to get in the first jab to cover up how uncomfortable and foolish she felt being here. She watched as the lightest dusting of pink tinged Scrooge's bill but he wouldn't be her equal if he couldn't meet her toe to toe.

"The kind that plucks those tender female heart strings you pretend you donnae have" he grinned.

Goldie scoffed at his smirk "Oh please, the only marshmallow here is you old man"

Scrooge saw the bait and neatly side stepped her trap, choosing to follow his original point

"Ach really, then what're you doing here lass if you didnae come running to save your favourite duck?"

"If you haven't noticed there's a whole hoard of golden rockets around, just waiting to be stripped"

"And I suppose you couldnae stripped the rockets closest to wherever you were?"

"Scroogie, everyone knows the highest concentration of rockets is in Duckburg, why strip one rocket when I can strip ten?"

Scrooge smirked slyly, he'd trapped her now. "If you're only here for the gold, then surely this celebratory gathering of the whole town is the perfect distraction needed for you to be going through the rockets as we speak" He watched as her eyes grew slightly larger, knowing she was caught. "So I ask again lass" Scrooge almost demanded in a quieter voice whilst taking a step towards her to narrow her escape options "What are you doing here?"

Goldie glared at Scrooge's smirk, her mind running a mile a minute to try and come up with an answer that didn't reveal the absolute terror that hit her heart when she first heard that damn voicemail.

"Maybe I just wanted to swoop in, play the hero and save your sorry butt the way I do in all our adventures. Show the kids who's really the greatest adventurer of all time" She mused, aiming for lofty indifference.

"I didnae know you cared what the kids thought of you, you really are softer than the softies eh O'Gilt" Scrooge smirked and Goldie saw red. He saw the knife a split second before it was pressed against his neck, but he only grinned even wider. Goldie growled at Scrooge's lack of reaction, before signing and putting her knife back into whatever hidden place she'd been keeping it.

"You can't prove anything old miser, I'm not the one taking in orphans left, right and centre"

At that point Louie looked over and spotted her, a big grin plastering on his face as he came over.

"Aunt Goldie!" He exclaimed before throwing himself against her legs for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Goldie glared at Scrooge as if to promise a fate worse than death if he speaks up. Scrooge mimed zipping his beak and took a step back allowing Goldie to focus on Louie.

"You've got a city full of golden rocket ships" She smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Do I need to change your nickname to dumbie?" She paused, remembering how he'd greeted her. "And I'm not your aunt. First rule of cons sharpie, never fall for your own"

She watched as Louie's face fell slightly before being covered in a fake look of indifference she was a master of. She almost took back her words but was saved by McDuck kneeling down next to the boy and showing him something. She couldn't get a good look at it but watched as Louie's (yes she did actually know his real name, sue her) eyes widened before an evil grin was turned towards her….

Oh dear. She glared at Scrooge, knowing that whatever he'd just done had once again undermined her.

"I donnae think she's very good at practising what she preaches, eh lad?" He winked, standing up and grandly revealing a familiar wallet…

"You thief" Goldie screeched as she threw herself at Scrooge. "Give me back my wallet"

Scrooge laughed as he danced just out of her reach, proudly displaying the two photos of Louie and a younger Scrooge. Goldie growled and then turned to Louie.

"You know why I'm really here? I'm here because your pathetic uncle left me a pleading voicemail begging me to come save the day" Scrooge stopped and glared back at her, slightly annoyed at himself that he didn't foresee this outcome.

"Ah did nae beg" he scoffed but Goldie merely produced her phone with a smirking face and Scrooge realised once again that he'd met his match. He handed over her wallet and she put away her phone. They both looked around and suddenly realised that the commotion had drawn looks from the rest of his family.

There came an excited screech of "AUNT GOLDIE" and suddenly Goldie found herself in a bear hug by a lass she hadn't seen in over a decade. She tried not to let the emotion show on her face but Della had always been her favourite and so she allowed a 2 second slip to bask in the reunion, 2 seconds that were not missed by a closely watching Scrooge.

"Pfft even my mum calls you Aunt Goldie, there's no denying it. You're family" He looked around at his siblings who had gathered round "And I'm her favourite" he smugly added.

"Pfft you're just saying that – you can't prove it" denied Huey

"Oh yea?" grinned Louie. "Guess who she has a photo of in her wallet"

"Uncle Scrooge" replied Dewey without missing a beat and causing Louie's face to fall slightly.

"Well, yea" he admitted. "But my photo is right next to his"

"WHAT?" Chorused Huey and Dewey before throwing themselves at Goldie who had just released their mother.

"You can't pick a favourite triplet" scolded Huey from one leg as Goldie looked down perplexed.

"That's not how it works" added Dewey from the other leg.

"Family don't pick favourites" demanded Huey again.

"Besides if you really knew us I'd be your favourite because I'm the best adventurer like Uncle Scrooge"

Huey looked at Dewey outraged. "Um I think you'll find that I have the adventurer's brain for solving mysteries"

"Well I have the athletics to get through any trap"

Goldie watched the two boys fighting on her legs and tried to work out what on earth just happened, she was just starting the grasp it when a small girl appeared in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Webby" she chirped. "You might not remember me but you tied me and my granny up last time you came round. When and where did you first meet Uncle Scrooge? What was your first adventure? How many adventures have you had since? Did you ever meet his sisters? Have you ever kissed? How did you tame the killer kangaroos in Ayers Rock? What happened to the Blackjack Saloon? Has Scrooge ever saved your life? What's your favourite memory of Scrooge…"

The questions just kept pouring out and Goldie looked up helplessly for Scrooge but he just grinned right back at her, a tender look on his face… as well as a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye. It was clear that Glittering Goldie had met her match in his wee ones.

Goldie saw that glint and took it as a challenge.

"Kids" she began loudly to get their attention. "Did your uncle ever tell you about our adventure to find treasure in the Parisian catacombs?"

Scrooge instantly snapped to attention and dived between her and the kids. "Ach would ya look at the time. We'd best be getting home for dinner" and started rounding up the kids.

Della laughed and hooked her arm through Goldie's. "That cancan story never gets old" she giggled. "Come on, you have to join us for dinner. It's not the same without a tale from glittering Goldie".

The rejection was poised on the tip of her tongue but just then Scrooge looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her and, well, maybe she was going soft in her 150 years of age. Still, she could at least take Scrooge down with her and deny all feelings later. Not to mention she'd steal something gold to make it worth her while... well mostly to piss off Beakley but a momento was always a bonus.

Walking after Scrooge and the kids, arm in arm with Della as fly girl filled her in on stories she'd missed, she was suddenly struck by what Louie had said earlier.

*I suppose there are worse things than belonging to this crazy family* she smiled to herself as they made their way back to McDuck Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus artwork
> 
> http://fav.me/ddyaw0m  
> http://fav.me/ddy8ula


End file.
